The present invention relates to bicycle handlebars; and particularly their position in relation to the standard position originally dictated by the manufacturer.
History has shown that when bicycling for long distances, a rider can become fatigued, sitting in the same position for extended periods of time. My invention; a Detachable Telescoping Adjustable Gooseneck, differs from prior art, in that it allows the rider to change the position of the gooseneck/handlebar assembly, vertically, while continuing to ride the bicycle, via a quick release lever mounted on the handlebars.
My invention does not pivot in any manor, thereby making it almost maintenance free, and cost effective for manufacture and retail sales.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,395B1 is a Pivoting and Adjustable Gooseneck and differs from my invention in that has too many parts involved to make it feasible for manufacture and would require quite a bit of maintenance for basic upkeep. This invention has less vertical adjustments then my invention has.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,798 is only a pivoting type gooseneck, and has all the same drawbacks as discussed above.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,490 is also a pivoting type gooseneck, and it too has all the drawbacks as discussed above.